yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:TenhGrey
Adoption Request Your contributions look really good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Response to Welcome message No problem at all! :) It was just a small contribution, I'll keep an eye to see if something can be improved a bit. Thanks! VikroaL 14:32, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Character naming Hello, I propose to name the unnamed characters with their characteristics in Japanese. Nouillera 07:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Transfering this wiki Hello, I was thinking about turning this into a real wiki (without wikia's limitations) for some time now and recently went ahead and started transfering pages to http://www.yumewiki.com. I'm about half done with fitting the pages to the new layout, as well as with creating the Yume_Nikki_Wiki:Wanted_Pages. I also plan to make a fitting skin once all the pages are transfered and working. To make a long story short, I was wondering if you would like to join me in this endeavor. My goals are similar to what I've read in your profile; improving this wiki and getting Yume Nikki the attention it deserves. If you feel like replying, please do so on my talkpage . 04:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks for keeping this wiki alive! Yume Nikki deserves it.--Smbzfan2 16:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, how do you fetch those maps with NPC's on it?--Smbzfan2 16:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *I copy/paste together screenshots from the RPG Maker2003 display, then overlay NPC sprites and scenery details. with anything else I just take in-game screenshots and edit it onto the map.//TenhGrey 23:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) If you happen to need another sysop, i have some experience. (From other wiki's that is) Smbzfan2 22:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Preference I noticed some articles link the entire name and some just part of it. What I mean is for effects. For example, some links read Witch effect and others just Witch effect. Is there any particular way it's supposed to be, or are we fine with either? I usually just go with the second option myself, but if that needs to be changed then I'll begin editing articles to correct such mistakes. Just let me know which one is best, thanks in advance~ *Hi Kaioken. I tend to write out the links as Whatever effect, rather than whatever effect. The reason for this is to clarify where the link leads to, in the cases where some effects are named after characters. For instance, a link that says Yuki-onna isn't immediately obvious whether it links to the Yuki-onna effect or the Yuki-onna NPC article. The others are done in the same way to make it all consistent. Although, of course the link destination is pretty clear if you read it in context, and since we don't even have articles for those characters yet, it's not really a big deal and you can do it either way. Your edits so far are really good, thanks for helping out!// TenhGrey 16:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) English styles After reading your userpage, I have fallen under the assumption that all articles in this Wiki are to use Americanized English and other styles are to be converted to their respective Americanized form. Is this correct? *Yes, that seems to be the most sensible policy, given that American English is statistically far more popularly used than any other dialect. We should still avoid any specific colloquialisms, however.// TenhGrey 17:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi, i don't know how to work wiki's but i am the artist of one of the fan arts in your fan art page, specifically this image: http://fav.me/d3bb95l I would appreciate if you could help me add a credit link to it? Thanks!- User:69.226.224.245 *Sure thing, I've updated the content with the link to your DA page. Here's the page now: File:Uboa Scene.jpg. Is that sufficient? Thanks for telling us about it! // TenhGrey 07:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ending Alright, I've spent the last month collecting all the effects in Yume Nikki. Now how do I get the ending? *Go to the Nexus and drop every single one (except the Instructions, which can't be dropped) as described here. Then pinch yourself awake and go out onto the balcony. You should be able to work it out from there.// TenhGrey (talk) 17:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiya, TenhGrey. Can you please tell me how to become an admin? Thanks, --Thestrals Blade (talk) 17:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :There are two ways by which it's done. Ordinarily, existing admins will upgrade trusted users via the user rights dashboard. The of a wiki is automatically given admin rights from the beginning, who will usually enable admin and bureaucrat rights for other users to help manage the wiki as it grows and needs more management. On wikis where the admins are inactive - as this one was - users can request to 'adopt' wikis on community central, who can be given admin rights by Wikia staff who review and approve requests that meet adoption criteria. This is what I did back in 2011. // TenhGrey (talk) 01:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Zoomed out maps Hey. I'd really like to know how you made the zoomed-out pictures, where you can see the entire map? I've been struggling with this for some time. Trying to add pictures of the areas in .flow to its respective wiki and I thought that would be convenient for players. Thanks on behalf of the .flow wiki Sabisucky (talk) 18:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Hello. I use RPG Maker 2003 to open up the game's files in the editor. You load the map you want, then delete all of the 'event' objects. Switch to the upper tile layer editing, then take a screenshot of the map from a 1/2 view ratio. Large maps may need several screenshots to capture everything. You then paste the screenshot into an image editor like Paint.NET, stitch them together and crop the rest of the window out. From there you make adjustments to get the image looking like it does in-game - Paint the empty space to match the background, and then add sprites to the map to replace the events that you deleted. Sometimes this means taking in-game screenshots, and then superimposing them over the base screenshot from RPG maker, using transparency to make sure you've positioned them just right. It takes about half an hour to do an average sized map, and for maps with lots of objects (like the Neon World) it takes a bit more effort. It's probably not the most efficient way of doing things, but it's a relatively simple method of getting high quality maps that are pretty much 1:1 with their in-game areas. // TenhGrey (talk) 02:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC) About the column on the "Soundtrack" page Hi Tenh, About the extra column which I added to the Soundtrack page: I actually wrote in the edit summary that I was going to add stuff to it later and that I am not going to keep it empty. And I wanted to fill it with a link to the sheet music for some of the pieces and some trivia reagarding the music of course. I guess the musical trivia can be written into the notes column if you really don't want an extra column for the musical trivia. I forgot to log in by the way when I edited it (like always) so now you know that it was me who made the change. It would be cool if you could redo the change or if you still don't want the column state the rason. Cheers! Fulminis-ictus (talk) 17:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) *Oh, hello. It's not that I'm opposed to your idea, I only removed the column because it was empty. You can put the column back on the page when you're ready to fill it out with content. If you have the links and the trivia already then you can go ahead and add them to the page whenever you like. Here's a tip - Whenever I'm planning a big edit to a page but can't write it all in one sitting, I usually just copy the whole page source into a notepad file and edit it offline. When it's finished, you just load up the editor and copy/paste the whole thing from the notepad file at once. That way you don't have to display piecemeal unfinished content. // TenhGrey (talk) 06:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) *That sounds like a good plan. I think that's what I'm going to do. Thanks for the tip! Fulminis-ictus (talk) 12:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming Project Hi there, Don't know if you remember me or not, I'm the guy who posted that video about the walk-through-walls glitch a while back. Me and a couple of other people are planning on doing a Yume Nikki race in the near future, similar to what Proton Jon did with Battletoads in 2012 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pERNUuCRdJ8). I was wondering if you'd like to join us, as a special guest? I'll be handling editing, so all you'd need would be Skype and the ability to record your game footage at a decent frame-rate; no audio recording will be required on your part. We're not dissallowing glitches; anything that helps you get all 24 effects and trigger the ending is acceptable. If you don't want to take part or you're too busy, don't worry, I won't take offence. Real life takes presidence. Either way, hope all is well. MarcBrightside (talk) 16:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry, buddy. Thanks for the offer, but it's not really my thing. I don't actually have any recording programs or a Skype account to work with, either. I hope it turns out well, regardless. Do let me see how it goes. // TenhGrey (talk) 22:12, November 27, 2014 (UTC) *That's okay, no worries at all - thought I'd throw the offer out there, just in case you were interested. MarcBrightside (talk) 00:27, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Hello Hello, TenhGrey. I am a new contributor on this Wiki, arriving here only since this very day. However, I would like to very much help out on this Wiki, and with that, help you too. You may call me 11, for easier purposes. Hopefully we can get to know each other, and I hope I will be of use. Curiously questioning- how many administrators/moderators do you have on this wiki? 11o² (talk) 16:26, October 20, 2015 (UTC) *It's just me, and you're right that it's slow around here. I mostly just keep an eye on things and get rid of the occasional act of vandalism. Welcome to the wiki, regardless. Any improvements you could make would be appreciated. // TenhGrey (talk) 03:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Could I affiliate with this Wiki? Here's a link to the Wiki http://yume-nikki-fancharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Yume_Nikki_FanCharacters_Wikia XxShikigamiXx (talk) 19:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC)XxShikigamiXx * Yeah, that's fine. // TenhGrey (talk) 05:03, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Neutral language/Fan determined pronouns Hello! I see you reverted some of my edits I made yesterday. Together with Peppersupreme, I was expanding pages that were incomplete and introducing a change to the character infoboxes to give a more helpful overview on effect reaction. I was furthermore editing character pages to be more neutral. Most of the pronouns on character pages are based on an editors personal interpretation and could vary wildly from editor to editor. To avoid this and give the wiki a more inclusive approach, it would be appreciated if you'd help change those character pages where the character's gender is ambiguous. 'It' is a fitting pronoun for most characters in Yume Nikki, but you've shown dislike for 'it' being used for some of the more humanoid characters. As you seem to dislike or be unsure of one alternative, they/them pronouns as neutral language, I would love to introduce you to 'they' as a good way of indicating that a character's gender is ambiguous. "They" being used to refer to a singular person is in common use these days and has been established and proven to function well in other wikis. I agree that Yume Nikki is heavily tied to popular fan interpretations of characters, but "popular" is one of the key-words here and fan interpretation of characters can also change over time. Yume Nikki is, after all, still a popular work of fiction people engage with. However, the content of the game itself will not change (most likely), and presenting the actual content of the game in a neutral way is also important. Finding a good middle ground here would be the end goal. Some thoughts/suggestions: *Using 'he' pronouns on all humanoid characters with ambiguous gender does not seem like a neutral approach. *We could use singular 'they' pronouns on humanoid characters with ambiguous gender. *Alternatively, we could avoid using any pronouns in their descriptions. It is possible to do this and I would personally do that work if needed. *We can note popular fan interpretation of gender in the trivia section. *There are some obviously popular characters such as Masada where the fan interpretation created a very iconic character. Furthermore there is some overlap due to official works like the manga. This is part of the middle ground I have mentioned, we may mention that Masada being a man is originally based on fan interpretation but leave the pronouns as it is, for example. *-san as a honorific does not only translate to "Mr.", it is a gender neutral honorific and thus characters with a -san attached to their name also need to include a "Mrs." or "Miss" when the names are translated. *I agree that Shitai-san is one of those middle ground characters I talked about, thus I agree to keeping their page with "he/him" pronouns. Do not be afraid to approach me, things can be obviously talked about. LeahCCinnamon (talk) 19:48, June 20, 2016 (UTC) *The problem with using 'they' as an attempt to indicate neutrality is not only that it's ambiguous in regards to the character's plurality, but is also a clumsy term to use in a sentence which requires some awkward and verbose linguistic hurdles to employ. This invariably disrupts the flow of the page and can obscure the tone or saliency of the information being presented. 'He' has always been perfectly acceptable generic pronoun to use when a person or creature's gender is unstated or not evident, and - more to the point - playing coy with gender-neutrality isn't required apropos of writing about most characters in the game. The Dwarf, for instance, is clearly a Dwarf (or a Gnome or Goblin or whatever), which are archetypically male unless explicitly stated otherwise. While arguments could be made that he's a 'girl-dwarf'; given how short the page is and how minor the character, lending any kind of credence to that tenuous theory - or even going so far as to rephrase the entire page to accommodate the remote possibility that KIKIYAMA conceptualised the character as a girl - would consume a disproportionately large proportion of all discourse surrounding the character, creating the appearance that the character's notability is almost entirely centralised upon what sex it's supposed to be, when in reality it's never occurred to anybody to question it, because it's a non-issue. That's not to say we're asserting that the character's male. We're only operating on the consensus is that he probably is. Nobody has ever claimed that this wiki is the authority on the game's 'canon' (whatever that word can even be said to mean in the first place), nor that it's the most impartial and 'inclusive' voice on the game, because that's not really in keeping with our mission statement. Basically, just because the wiki says that any given character is a 'he' doesn't mean that anybody's going to object to somebody drawing them with eyelashes. If you're truly concerned with how characters are referred to on this wiki, why don't we prioritise the more egregious examples, such as the stone-cold retarded name for the bloody Bloody Touching Monster? // TenhGrey (talk) 14:11, June 21, 2016 (UTC) **There's also This conversation I had a while ago which I don't remember having. It illustrates the problems with the 'them' pronoun. // TenhGrey (talk) 04:22, July 3, 2016 (UTC) **"Kikiyama is not necessarily male, so gendered pronouns are unsuitable." So why does this apply to KIKIYAMA but not to the characters? You use they pronouns for KIKIYAMA and it works just fine, so it should work fine for some of the gender ambiguous characters where you deemed "it" to be not okay for the article. LeahCCinnamon (talk) 08:01, July 3, 2016 (UTC) *It doesn't really work very well, as we've seen at least one user has spoken up about how confusing the terminology is. Somebody tried to fix this by replacing every pronoun in the article with his name, and while it's more specific, it just... doesn't work like that. It's clunky. To be honest, the whole article is a shitshow just because of how vague everything is. The gender stuff only compounds that. HOWEVER - The difference is that Kikiyama is an actual person with an actual gender which isn't known to us. We think it's probably a guy, but there's also the conjecture that they're female - at least one theory going around is that the game is a fictionalisation of the author's life (even though I think this was explicitly denied at some point) - Anyway, the point is that Kikiyama's gender is definite yet unknown, which means that reporting it either way has a chance of being 'wrong'. The fictional characters in the game aren't real, and as their genders are ultimately unknowable; we can't categorically be 'wrong' about them regardless of whether we say they're guys or dolls. We can take licence with fiction - reality... not so much. Furthermore, game characters can appear in multiple locations as copies of the same individual - so using 'they' to refer to all characters obfuscates whether they're unique specimens or whether they're a recurring character that can be found in several different places. However, using 'them' to refer to real people is more appropriate than it is for game characters, as we at least know that real people are only ever singular individuals that don't have copies of themselves running around, so there's less confusion there. That doesn't mean we should start putting 'them' on the Kikiyama page, though. It's a pseudonym which we don't want to give the impression stands for a collaborative studio of people. There's no perfect solution to the problem, unfortunately. We just have to make a compromise in whatever manner to ensure the information presented in the articles is comprehensive and univocal. That's the most important thing. // TenhGrey (talk) 14:14, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I can't think of a clever header I thought due to the "Name" articles being the only ones "fanmade" on here, that it would be more fitting on perhaps a fan-creations wiki that some wikis tend to have aside a main one. We do have to categorize the images exclusively used for the name pages (abstract paintings etc.). If you want, I'll set up some category system for images. I'm good with those. User:PepperSupreme22:30, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, TenhGrey! A user recently nominated Yume Nikki for inclusion in our gaming footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:51, July 22, 2016 (UTC) *Certainly, although I think you'll struggle to find a genre to adequately describe it with. // TenhGrey (talk) 19:49, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Deletion of images etc. As you might have seen, I have been making a few image categories, as I informed you about before.x If you ever go on deletion patrol for duplicate images you might want to consider looking at those (name) pages. I have double checked to find the game images from those pages are duplicates of the images we have on the 'actual' pages: 1, 2, 3 As you voiced wanting to keep the (name) page, we could just make use of one image. That's nicer for consistency and the categories. [[User:PepperSupreme|''' Party']] '✪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Hard']] 19:40, August 2, 2016 (UTC) *Done. 19:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC)